Diviner
The Obelisk is the first object of unknown origin or 0-8-4. The symbols on it indicate that it has something to do with Phil Coulson and John Garrett's writings, as well as having a connection to the GH.325 that was found in the G.H. History Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Beginning of the End" John Garrett began to write the symbols seen on the Obelisk because of his injection from the GH.325. Coulson later began writing the same symbols on the wall in the Playground's storage room. "Shadows" In 1945, on a secret HYDRA base in Austria, Daniel Whitehall observed the power of the Obelisk and saw that the Obelisk kills anyone who touches it. When the Strategic Scientific Reserve got to the base, they sealed the Obelisk in a metal container saying that it should never see the light of day. In the present day, a team of Skye, May, and Triplett observed a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent selling intelligence on a Level 10 asset to a team of mercenaries working for Coulson. As they were making their deal, they were attacked by a mysterious third party who quickly killed the former agent and stole the intel on the Obelisk. Coulson reviewed what they could retrieve, and discovered that the Level 10 asset the former agent was selling information on was the item the SSR retrieved in 1945, the Obelisk, and the very first 0-8-4. Skye, Trip, May, and Hartley's mercenaries then infiltrated the army base to retrieve the Obelisk by posing as a military convoy. Hartley attempted to use the Obelisk against him and grabbed it, but the device doesid something to her that crippled her and wouldn't let her let go of it. The Obelisk showed the same symbols that Coulson and Garrett had been drawing. As Idaho drove Hartley and Hunter away from the base, Hunter was left with no option other than cutting off Hartley's hand. After doing so, Carl Creel appeared in the middle of the road and turned his body into asphalt. The car crashed into him and flipped over. Hartley and Idaho were killed instantly. As Hunter watched helplessly, Creel absorbed the rubber in the car's tires into his hand and made off with the Obelisk. Back at HYDRA's base, Creel's contact informed his commanding officer, Dr. Whitehall, the same agent that the SSR recovered the Obelisk from in 1945, of Creel's success in retrieving the item. "Heavy is the Head" While attempting to make contact with his HYDRA contact, Creel discovers that he had absorbed some of the Obelisk's properties, causing him to accidentally petrify a waitress at the meeting point. Creel made his way back to his trailer, where his contact informed him of the new location where he would hand over the device. However, his contact's refusal to help him control the Obelisk's infection only frustrated Creel. As Creel ended his call with HYDRA, Raina appeared out of the shadows and offered to trade a rare mineral for the Obelisk. Creel refused, but took the substance anyway, calling it the price of doing business. Later, Raina mentions the symbols written by Garrett and Coulson while on the phone with Coulson, asking him if he'd like to know what those symbols mean. Creel meets with his contact at another dropoff, but as a result of Lance Hunter attempting to assassinate him, causing a public panic, Raina steals the case containing the Obelisk and brings it to Skye's father. He makes her pick it up, which she reluctantly does, but her touch does not invoke any violent reaction from the 0-8-4. Later, Agent Melinda May montors Coulson's "episodes", stating that it had been 18 days since his last one. The shades in Coulson's office go down, as he picks up a knife to start carving the symbols found on the Obelisk on the wall. May observes and photographs the symbols. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Shadows" (First appearance) ***"Heavy is the Head" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The Obelisk was found by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and received the label number 084. This label number was the source of the S.H.I.E.L.D. designation code for an object of unknown origin, 0-8-4. *The symbols on the Obelisk are the same ones written by Garrett and Coulson. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Shadows" Daniel Whitehall 0 8 4.png|Daniel Whitehall observing the Obelisk. 0 8 4 effects.png|The effects of the Obelisk. 0_8_4_effects_2.png|The symbols active on the Obelisk. 0_8_4_markings.png|Obelisk effects and symbols when touched. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Weapons